A Vampire Story: Hayden Faye
by BeautifulNegligence
Summary: Hayden Faye is a loner at her school with merely a best friend named Kayla; but when strange things start to happen around Hayden, even the one person she trusts the most won't believe her and leaves her left alone and exposed.
1. Chapter 1

»↑•↓«—Inside Byrnes High School—»↓•↑«

Kayla came racing towards me wearing her new gray and white floral baby doll top and dark skinny jeans with black converses. Her pale short platinum blonde hair was cut into a bob and looked absolutely adorable and her big blue eyes sparkled with delight as she sprinted my way.

"Hey, oh my god it's been so long. How was your summer?" She asked excitedly; she was practically jumping up and down.

"Hey yeah been a while, umm summer was…fine I guess. How was yours?" I asked quickly; trying to get off the topic of my summer.

"It was so awesome! I went out with Jason Dean and well let's just say that the uh rumors of his extremely long shlong weren't too exaggerated." She said with a wink.

I made a gagging noise.

"I did not need to hear that… but good for you." I said with a grin and the shake of my head.

"Anyways what's your schedule for this semester?" I asked with a small frown.

"Uhh hold on… let me check my schedule." She replied as she fumbled through her pocket for the right paper and finally pulled one out.

She unfolded it and read it quickly.

"First period Science with Ms. Lille, second period English with Mr. Blake, third period Drama with Mrs. Richardson, and fourth period is… PE with Ms. Pontius. What's your schedule?" She asks with a bright grin that exposes her even white teeth.

"First period English with Mr. Burley, second period French with Mrs. Devine, third period Math with Mr. Keller, and fourth period is PE with Ms. Pontius. At least we'll have one class together." I say enthusiastically.

She nods sullenly.

"So... want to go to the Orientation room together?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's this way." She says as she points in front of us.

We shuffle into the gym where everyone else is and sit down on the bleachers that are below a cluster of snobby guys. Kayla and I listen to the stupid orientation speech and head out of the gym and go our separate ways with a sullen look on our faces. I go into the nearest girl's restroom and stare into the mirror. I'm really pretty with my dark chocolate brown hair that's nicely brushed that comes down to my shoulders, and my eyes that are dark and emerald green, with my skin pale as porcelain and my tall and slender body. I paste a fake smile onto my face and grab my bag and leave the restroom and head off to my homeroom class. Mrs. Kent smiles at me as I enter the classroom and sit down in a random seat in the corner of the room closest to the window. The smile leaves my face as I study those who are in my homeroom class. Jason Dean and his best friend Daniel Moore sit in the desks on the other side of the room that face me. Jason stares into my eyes and I glare at him. His dark fathomless eyes leave mine first and I look away off into the oblivion. A pale brown guy walks into the classroom, late to class and he sits down beside me with a smile pasted onto his face.

"Hey are you new?" He asks in a prissy voice.

Obviously gay, I smile at him.

"No, I was here last year; just quieter than others, I don't get noticed much." I say kindly.

"Oh well sorry… your pretty, you were the first one I noticed when I walked in here other than Jason of course…" He says with a totally gay smile.

"Thanks, you're pretty too..." I say with a giggle.

He laughs. He really is pretty though… muscular, tall, pale brown skin with clear complexion, purple eyes (obviously contacts), and curved lips.

Mrs. Kent speaks up.

"Quiet down now, time to watch the news." She says loudly.

The school news pops up onto the projector in the front of the class and it goes on about orientation day, welcome and birthdays, student holidays, blah blah blah. Class is over in practically no time and I head off to first period English with Mr. Burley. He gives us a list of school materials we'll need and he goes on about what we'll learn through out the semester. The bell rings and class is dismissed and I head off to second period French with Mrs. Devine. When I enter the classroom there are two people in the room that I know and hate. One that stands out the most is Destiny Anne Faithe; she's the schools pink parade. She's always wearing something pink and she's always manicured from head to toe. Her daddy is a business owner and therefore he's raking in the doe and so daddy's little princess gets a little cut out of his weekly check. She looks up from her conversation with her best friend Ashton Jay Vannah who is practically a copy of Destiny. Destiny's long blonde hair is brushed to the middle of her back and her dark brown eyes scrutinize me as I walk in and sit down in the desk farthest from her little group. She sneers.

"Oh look here, Hayden Faye. Haven't seen you in a while, still living in that piece of shit trailer?" She asks with a twisted cruel grin on her face.

"Oh look here, Destiny Anne; bitch from hell nominated slut of the year." I replied snidely.

She shoots me a bird. I smile with victory. Mrs. Devine walks into the room and takes a look around.

"Bonjour, heureux de vous rencontrer tous les." She says fluently.

"Now can anyone tell me what I just said?" She asks in English this time.

I raise my hand. She smiles and calls on me.

"Hello, pleased to meet you all." I answer.

Her smile brightens.

"Very good." She says.

Mrs. Devine goes on in French and then translates it for us and she gives us a list of supplies we'll need for this semester in her class and the bell rings an hour later after filling out a bunch of 'getting to know you' papers.

I head off to third period Math with Mr. Keller. Mr. Keller is an older teacher with gray speckled hair that's slightly balding at the top with pale blue eyes that scrutinize everything they see. He doesn't smile or say hello to any of us but merely hands out information sheets with a list of supplies needed and then a 'getting to know you' sheet. I fill the getting to know you sheet out and give it back to him and read for the rest of the period. Bell rings and we're sent off to lunch. I go through the lunch line and get a slice of pepperoni pizza, tator tots and a red apple. _Not a very well balanced meal I know but really in truly school lunches aren't very healthy or even close to edible, in my opinion. _I sit down at a random table away from everyone else and am soon joined by Kayla who is smiling from ear to ear. Her dark brown eyes shine bright with glee.

"What's so exciting?" I ask as I take a bite of my apple.

"Well… you know Daniel Moore right?" She asks.

"…Yeah, so does everyone else in the school; why?" I ask.

"Well I heard from Claire Saunters who heard from Anna Lee who spoke to Daniel earlier today that Daniel was talking about you to Anna who told Claire and then Claire told me…that he thinks your hot." Kayla says quickly.

I shake my head with a grin on my face.

"You can't honestly believe that… really are you sure that Anna just didn't hear it from someone else and is passing on the word like usual?" I ask.

"I'm positive. He thinks you're gorgeous and he likes your ass." She says with a raise of her perfect brow.

"Oh that's so reassuring; he likes me for my ass." I replied in a sarcastic voice.

Kayla laughs.

"Well anyways…how are classes?" Kayla asks as she takes a bite of my pizza.

"Thanks… true best friends definitely eat off each other's pizzas. Classes suck, I got French with Destiny and Ashton and then I got homeroom with Jason and Daniel, I have no idea who's going to be in PE…" I say as I shake my head and put the rest of my apple down on the tray.

"Well… I have English with Ashton and she seems okay this year… not as cruel as last year…and Destiny said hi to me in the hallway like nothing had ever happened, maybe they've seen the light?" She says optimistically.

"You're kidding right? Destiny will never see the light, she only see's the pink oblivion of hell, she's just trying to get close to you to do some nasty prank or something. I wouldn't fall for it if I were you…" I say in a matter of fact voice.

"Maybe… anyways, I gotta head off to PE; as do you. See you in a few." She says as she gets up and leaves with my Pizza in hand.

I shake my head with a grin on my face and get up and throw my tray away. I walk out of the cafeteria and head off towards the gym. Ms. Pontius smiles at me as I enter, the gym class is soon filled with other students and I sit beside Kayla who no longer has a Pizza in her hand. We go to the locker room and dress out. I dress out into a tank top and shorts and I take a look around the locker room to see Destiny, Ashton, Catherine Peay, Laura Green, and Miranda Davis; all part of Destiny's little cliché of people who hate me. _Lucky me…_ I get hit in the head with two volleyballs and one basketball to my back during the entire gym period. I go to the nurse and she checks me for a concussion. She does the eye test thing with the flashlight and she says I'll be okay. I leave with an ice pack in hand and leave the school right as the bell rings to signal the end of the day. I walk down the sidewalk, book bag and ice pack in hand. It takes me a good hour or so to walk all the way home and when I finally do get home, I'm tired and my back hurts. I unlock the front door and enter the small tan house. My mother lays on the couch asleep while the TV is showing America's Next Top Model. I walk into the small kitchen and search through her purse and find thirty dollars. I grab the keys to the old green Toyota car and drive to Ingles. I go down the school supplies section and buy college ruled paper, mechanical pencils, dividers and four binders. The cashier boy rings them up after eyeing me with interest. I don't return the interest but merely grab my bags and leave and go back home. I walk into my dark bedroom and sit the bags in the corner of the room. I lay down on my purple bed that sits in the middle of the room against the window. My computer hums softly merely a foot away up against the wall. I get on the computer and log onto Facebook and check my messages.

**Daniel Moore October 14****th**** at 5:34 pm**

Hey… Hayden, saw you at school today, hows your day been?

Something inside of me tingled as I wrote back.

**Hayden Faye October 14****th**** at 5:52 pm**

Hey, yeah saw you too umm my day was fine. Yours? 

Hayden.

He doesn't reply right away so I log off of Facebook and get off the computer. I grab a t-shirt, shorts and some underwear from my chest of drawers in my closet and get a shower in the hall bathroom (my bathroom). I wash my hair and shave my legs and underarms. I wash the makeup off of my face and when I get out I towel off and brush my hair and put it into a bun. I get dressed in a long sleep t-shirt and panties in my bedroom with purple swirled walls and cream colored carpet. I lay down on my bed and before I even realize it I've fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

»↑•↓«—At School The Next Day—»↓•↑«

Homeroom, first period, second period, and third period were over in a flash. I learned a new greeting in French and learned that my Math teacher Mr. Keller liked guys; he already picked his favorite student… DeShaun whom I didn't even realize was in my Math class. I ate lunch with Kayla who ate my nachos and left me with an apple to eat. We went to gym and it was free play meaning we could do whatever; we just had to be doing something. I decided to do some gift giving. When Destiny's back was turned I kicked a basketball and hit her in the back of the head, Ashton wasn't even paying attention when I threw a volleyball right into her face and Miranda got hit in the back with a basketball and a volleyball. When school was over, Kayla and I left school with a smile on our faces as we laughed at all their reactions when they were hit. I went over to Kayla's house and we goofed around, watching the new hit series TRUEBLOOD on HBO that's based on the Sookie Stackhouse series which I've read and absolutely love. _Totally awesome books._ I leave Kayla's house around 6:23 pm and walk down the sidewalk towards the main road. A car creeps up slowly beside me. It's Daniel and Jason Dean in the car. Daniel is driving and Jason is in the passenger seat looking the opposite way. I stop walking.

"Hey." I say awkwardly.

"Hey, need a lift?" Daniel asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"Uhh…sure; I guess." I say as I climb into the backseat of the blue Mustang.

"Need directions?" I ask.

"Nah… I know where you live." He says slowly.

"Oh…okay then." I say quietly as I sit back and look out the window.

The silence in the car on the way to my house is rather…awkward so I decided to start a conversation.

"So...Daniel, I heard you made it onto the basketball team?" I ask casually.

"Yeah, me and James Mill made it but the other ten guys who tried out didn't even score one shot or even get one close." He says in a matter of fact voice.

"Nice." I replied slowly.

The car slowed down and came to a stop. Daniel turns his head so that he can look at me.

"Well here we are." He says.

"Yep. Thanks for the lift." I said with genuine appreciation.

"Your welcome." He says slowly.

I climb out of the car and wave goodbye and the car speeds off. I walk inside the house and see my mother lying on the couch watching Speeders. Her blonde hair looks like she slept on it; her eyes aren't sharp and blue as normal, more like she just woke up. She doesn't say anything as I walk through the living room and sit my bags down in the coat closet. She sits up and calls my name.

"Hayden…" She calls.

I stop, turn and look in her direction.

"What?" I ask with a lack of emotion to my voice.

"Your father called…he said he wanted to see you this weekend. His number is on the caller ID if you want to call him." She says as she lies back down.

"Yeah whatever." I say as I walk down the hall to my bedroom.

I remove my black flats from my feet and sit them neatly in the corner of my room. I close my white door and lock it. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes. I open my eyes hours later to see my room completely dark. I'm no longer on top of my covers but underneath them, tucked in. I sit up and look around the dark room. I slowly crawl out of my bed trying to be as silent as possible and I peak out of my window, the sun is completely down and the moon risen. I creep out of my bedroom and tip toe through out the house. My mother is no longer on the couch watching TV. I quietly tip toe into the kitchen and look at the clock on the stove; it's 3:05 am. I sneak back into my room and change into gray sweatpants and a white tank top and slip on some charcoal gray flats. I pull my dark hair up into a pony tail and leave the house through the back door as silently as possible. I grab the flashlight out of the small utility shed in the backyard and turn it on. I shine the light in every dark corner of the yard as my eyes scan the area. Leaves crunch in the woods beyond the backyard. I take a step towards the noise and hear it again. I quietly creep over to the edge of the woods and shine my light in the direction of the noise. A small bunny rabbit looks at me with its big black eyes. I sigh in relief, a twig snaps behind me and the bunny rabbit hops off in the opposite direction. I turn around to come face to face with a beautiful stranger. The boy stood there merely a yard away from me in the woods. His skin chalky pale, his eyes dark as death, he was approximately 6ft 4; 130 lbs., I estimated. I shined my flashlight in his face to get a better look at him. In one swift movement his arm shoots up to shield his eyes and he disappears from my view. I stand there dumbfounded; did I imagine him or was he really here just a few seconds ago?

"Hello?" I call out into the desolate night.

No voice responds and I'm left standing there in my backyard with a flashlight talking to the woods like a lunatic. I shake my head and rub my eyes as I go back inside. _Sometimes I swear I'm crazy…_ I fall asleep and wake up again at 6:23 am and I get ready for school. _Thank God it's Friday… _I pull on a pair of Arizona blue jeans and a black tank top and a gray hoodie. I slip on my black and white skulled converses and apply my makeup which consists of pale foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and clear cherry flavored lip gloss. I pop in my contacts and grab my book bag and take the old green Toyota car to school. I park in the student parking lot and walk inside. School goes by in a breeze; nothing really exciting going on and then it lets out. No homework, no tests to focus on, I'm free for a couple of days. I drive home and walk inside to find the house empty of my mother's presence. I walk up stairs and go into my room and get on the computer. An aim message pops up on the right corner of the computer screen.

Come over. The message says.

It's obviously from Kayla. I reply.

Okay, I'll be there after I get a shower; thirty minutes.

I undress out of my school clothes and grab a robe and walk across the hall in my bra and panties. I close the bathroom door and pull my hair up into a hair clip and turn on the hot and cold water. I get into the shower and wash the smell of the school away from my flesh. I get out of the shower ten minutes later and dry off with a towel. I put my bra and panties in the laundry basket along with my towel and wrap the robe around me. I go into my room and get dressed in a black ruffle zipper dress that zips up between the breasts and black flats. I undo my hair clip and blow dry my hair and apply some lip gloss to my lips. Since most of my makeup is water proof; it didn't run nor come off in the shower so there was no need to apply more. I left the house and headed to Kayla's. Kayla's house is a big two story grey brick house with many plants and trees outside in the front yard as decorations. Kayla lives in a ritzy neighborhood; better than mine even. I knock on the door and no one answers or yells to come in. I knock again and still no response. I whip out my cell phone and dial Kayla's number. She answers the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"I'm at your house, where are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean where am I? I'm at a get together with my family, I told you this today at school; remember? Third period?" She said.

"Kayla, You just messaged me not even thirty minutes ago asking me to come over." I said with a frown on my face as I stood outside her front door.

"No I didn't. My aunt doesn't even have internet, look I've got to go, my parents are getting angry that I'm on the phone while at a family get together. Bye." She said and hung up the phone.

I shook my head and got back in the old green Toyota car and drove back home. I unlocked the front door and my mother still wasn't home. I locked the front door and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I don't realize I've fallen asleep until I wake up to a loud crash. I sit straight up and look around. I stand up and walk to the end of the stairs and look up. I slowly creep up each step and look through each room and finally I slowly open my door. I walk inside and look around. _Had I imagined the noise?_ I looked at my window and realized that it was broken. Shiny pieces of glass covered the floor beneath the window. I shook my head and looked around the room once again. I looked out of the broken window into the back yard; I saw the shadow of a man in the edge of the woods. I raced downstairs and out of the back door and ran into the woods where I had seen him. I looked around as I ran but couldn't see anything. _I knew I hadn't imagined him…he was real._ The farther I ran the more sure I was. I didn't know how far into the woods I had gone until I saw how dark it was. I looked around me and couldn't see any clear way to go to get back home. I ran off to my right and after trying many different directions; I gave up. I was lost and I wouldn't be able to find my way out till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

»↑•↓«—Lost in the Woods—»↓•↑«

The woods started to darken and soon I couldn't even see my own hand in front of me; even the air started to chill as the darkness came forth. I continued to walk through out the darkened woods; stumbling and tripping along the way. The sound of the crunching of leaves sounded from behind me; I slowly turned and came face to face with the mysterious man in the edge of the woods. It was him; his dark fathomless eyes, chalky pale skin that practically glowed, his hair was dark as well. His lips twitched as if he were going to say something but before he did, he shook his head and my mistake was blinking; because when I did, he was gone. I screamed out.

"Come back!" I yelled out.

"Please come back, help me!" I screamed as I whirled all around looking in all directions for what seemed to be like my only salvation.

I heard voices off to my left, I ran that way; running into trees and bushes and tripping over rocks. I scrape my knee and cut the palm of my hand on a briar bush, trickles of blood sprinkled down my hand. The voices seemed to get farther and farther away as I ran towards them. I tripped and landed face first in the dirt; tears came falling down my cheeks. Instead of getting up and trying to find my way out, I stayed there on the ground with my knees drawn to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I was in fetal position, crying. Chills ran down my spine as the temperatures in the woods began to drop even more. Somehow, I either blacked out or fell asleep but when I regained consciousness I was at the edge of the woods, looking into my back yard. I scrambled up off of the ground and ran towards the back door; I opened it and practically flew into the warmth of the house. My ruffle dress was dirty and caked in mud and I ran upstairs and took it off and scrambled into the shower. I turned on the hot and cold water and waited for it to get about even and climbed in. I let the water pour over me and warm me up. I washed the dirt from my skin and beneath my nails, the scrape on my knee and the cut on my hand burned as the warm water touched it. I got out of the shower about an hour later and dried off with a towel. I wrapped it around me and went downstairs to try and find my mother; whom I had still seen no sign of. I checked in her bedroom and she was asleep on the bed. I shook my head and quietly closed the door behind me as I walked upstairs and went into my room; the glass was still on the floor. I took the small hand held vacuum cleaner out of my drawer and vacuumed it up. I took my stapler and stabled a towel over the window so no bugs would get into my room. I got dressed in a long knee length t-shirt after putting on a pair of fresh panties and a matching bra. I got on my computer and checked my messenger. I re-read the message that supposedly Kayla had sent me. I frowned; I am such an idiot…Kayla never writes correctly. Her spelling is all jacked up. I shake my head and send a message to the person I thought was Kayla.

_Hey, who is this?_ I write.

_Erik, who is this? _The person replies.

_Why'd you ask me to 'come over'? _I ask.

_I didn't? _Erik replies

_I got a message from you earlier, which I thought was from my friend and it asked me to come over. _I said

_I'm sorry I think you're mistaken. I've got to go. Goodbye. _Erik writes.

I shake my head and cut off messenger. I shut down my computer and comb out the tangles in my hair. I climb into my bed and fall asleep. A dream flutters through my mind. I'm in the woods, face to face with the mysterious young man. He smiles. His hair is dark brown, his eyes dark and fathomless, his skin chalky pale and his jawline straight while his chin is square. He's beautiful; his brows are dark like his hair and his nose straight.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Alerik." His voice is deep and strong, sending chills down my spine.

"Alerik...Erik…" I whisper.

His smile stays on his lips as he nods slightly.

"Wake up." He says.

I frown.

"Wake —." Before I can even ask the question, the dream escapes me and I'm left with no answers.

The dream is blurry in my memory; I hardly remember half of it as I get up out of bed in the morning. I go downstairs in my long t-shirt and sit down at the table. My stomach rumbles and I realize that my mothers not even awake. I get up and rummage through the cabinets and fix me a bowl of mini wheats cereal with 2% milk. I eat it slowly at the kitchen table and I put the empty bowl in the sink after I'm done and go back upstairs to my room; I grab my cell phone and text Kayla.

_Hey, sorry bout yesterday. Total mix up. _

She doesn't text back. I shake my head and close my cell phone and lay it down on my computer desk. I get dressed in a black tank top with my purple nightmare before Christmas jack hoodie and matching purple skinny jeans with my all star white converses. I brush my dark hair and pull it into a pony tail and grab the keys to the green Toyota car and head down stairs. I silently walk through the house to the front door and open the hall closet and pull out my purse and leave the house after locking it. I head off to the West Gate mall to do some shopping. At the mall, I see many people from school there; Jason Dean with his best friend Daniel Moore and their dates, Miranda Davis with Jason and Laura Green with Daniel. From the looks of it, they were having a pretty fun time. I'm not noticed as I walk by until Daniel turns his head and hollers out my name loudly.

"Hayden!" Daniel hollers.

I don't turn my head and keep walking like I didn't hear him; I hear the sound of footsteps running towards me. I cut the corner and head off to Hot Topic; ignoring him. He comes up fast and grabs me from behind and turns me around to face him. I smack his hands off of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I say harshly.

He looks taken aback at my rude comment.

"I-I was trying to catch your attention, yelled out to you but I guess you didn't hear me. Uhh I was wondering if you wanted to come upstairs with me, Jason, Laura, and Miranda to watch a movie maybe." He says slowly.

"Oh…well um I can't. I've got to go soon, can't stay long. Thanks for the offer." I say as I push past him and walk into the hot topic store.

I look back to see a sullen look on his face as he walks back down the hall to the food court area where his date was waiting. I get welcomed by the clerk who has long shoulder length dreadlocks with the contrast of pale white skin. His eyes are dark and he wears a black leather vest and the tripp black pants sold in the store. I smile as I walk in. I look around and find the t-shirt section; I look for Kayla's favorite band, Slipknot. I find the perfect one and grab it and walk around and look for me something; I don't find anything worth getting so I buy the Slipknot shirt and leave. I get home around 12:30 and my mothers awake.

"Hey, where you been?" She asks as she takes a puff from her cigarette.

"The mall." I say as I head upstairs.

My relationship with my mother collapsed when her and my father split up when I was 15, I'm now 17 years old and my mother sits at home and the only reason why we can keep our house is because my father is paying the bills; he hardly ever comes to visit let alone call. My mom really just doesn't try so I don't try to make her. I'd rather be left alone. I go into my bedroom and close the door and sit down on my bed. I take the slipknot shirt out of the hot topic bag and fold it neatly and put it in a box and wrap it in silver wrapping and tie a red bow around it. I take a crimson sharpie and write Kayla Marie on it. I slide it under my bed and lay down and look up at the ceiling, the gift for Kayla is for her birthday; it's in three days. Since today is Saturday; her birthday is on Monday, sucks for her since that's a school day. I seem to doze off and awake again later at 2 pm. I get up and sit down at my computer; I turn it on and wait for it to load. Messenger pops up and lets me know that Kayla's messaged me.

_Hey, yea srry bout not messagen you bac, my ma took my cell. _

It's definitely from Kayla considering her awful spelling. I write back.

_It's okay, I understand. So you want to hang out later or now maybe?_

_Yea wanna go see a movie?_

I check my wallet before answering.

_Yeah, come over, we can leave from my place._

_Kay. C u n 10. _

I log off of messenger and await Kayla's arrival. A knock sounds at the door 15 minutes later and I race downstairs, still dressed in my black tank top and purple skinny jeans with a matching nightmare before Christmas jack hoodie and white all star converses. I pull my hair out of the pony tail and shake it out and leave with Kayla. We arrive at the Regal Cinemas in the green Toyota car and we go inside. We look through the list of movies to see. We choose the movie Unstoppable. The movie ends 1 hour and 38 minutes later. It sucked in my opinion; an unstoppable train is just about the stupidest plot ever. Me and Kayla leave the theatre feeling like it was a waste of our time. We get in the car and head back to my place and when we get there, my mothers not there and neither is her car. Kayla can't stay since she has to attend dinner with her family, so she leaves me alone and I go inside and lock the front door. The phone rings as soon as I enter the house. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Hayden, it's dad; how have you been?" My dad asks.

I roll my eyes and breathe out a puff of air.

"Fine, now what do you want?" I ask rudely.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to come up this weekend and visit; meet your step sister Valerie and your step mother Kristen, be like a family again." He says.

"No thanks, she's not my sister and Kristen isn't my mother. I've got plans this weekend. Love you but I've got to go. Bye." I say and hang up.

I put the phone down on the charger and go into the kitchen. I decide to go back out and go to a restaurant to eat since my mother didn't go grocery shopping this weekend. I go to Senior Garcia which is a really good Mexican restaurant. A pretty petite Mexican girl seats me in the non smoking section and takes my drink order. She leaves to turn the drink order in and then another person comes out, a waiter. He's handsome, with tanned skin, square jawline and straight chin, a prominent brow and sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He smiles, obviously new waiter.

"Hi, are you ready to eat?" He asks in a shaky voice.

I smile kindly at him; the other waitress brings my drink and sits it down on the table and leaves.

"Uh yeah, I'd like to get the chicken fajita roll up and a small mild cheese dip." I say.

"Okay is that all?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say as he walks off to hand in my order.

An older gentleman brings me a basket of chips that you dip in salsa and he brings me mild and hot salsas and leaves me alone. Ten minutes later my order arrives at my table. I eat it slowly and try the mild salsa which is actually fairly decent and I drink half of my tea. I get a to-go box for the left overs for my mother or me later. I leave ten dollars on the table for the sandy blonde haired green eyed boy and pay my bill. I leave for home and arrive to find my mothers car in the driveway. She sits at the kitchen table picking at a bowl of cereal. I sit my to-go box in front of her and she slides her cereal out of the way and opens the to-go box. She smiles at me.

"There's a ten in my wallet if you want it. Thank you." She says.

I nod and get the ten out of her wallet and head upstairs to my room. I yank the makeshift cover off of my window and look out into the dark back yard. I look at the clock on the bottom right hand side of my computer, it's 7:48 pm. I undress out of my hoodie, tank top, and jeans and walk across the hall to my bathroom. I get into the shower once the water has warmed up and wash my hair, shave my legs and underarms, and wash my body and get out. I dry off with a towel and towel dry my hair since I'm not in the mood to blow dry it. I leave the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me and enter my room. I go to my closet and look through my chest of drawers for matching bra and panties. The only ones I find that match are pink and white bow tie bra and pink ruffle panties; I put them on. I grab my dirty clothes that are in my floor and walk across the hall and pick all the clothes up and put them in the clothes basket. I brush my teeth while I'm there in the bathroom and then I go back in my room and smell something weird that wasn't in the air a few minutes ago. I take a deep breath and try to distinguish it. I look out of my window, actually sticking my head out of it and looking around into the back yard. I see him. I quickly grab the closest thing I can, which is a thin satin white robe and put on grey crocks and practically sprint downstairs. I race out of the back door and into the back yard and look around for him. He's not there. I shake my head as I spin all around looking in all directions for any sign or trace of him. There is nothing, no evidence that he was ever here; maybe in fact I was going crazy but something inside of me didn't really believe that theory. The air felt cold and chilly against my skin, blowing through the thin white satin robe. I walk into the shed and grab the flashlight. I shine it into the darkened woods and see dark eyes; animal like eyes that glow as the light sinks into them. I walk closer to try and get a better look but the eyes fade away into the darkness leaving me with nothing. I shake my head and go back inside of the house. My mother looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Why did you go out there running like a banshee with only that thin robe on?" She asks.

"I thought I saw a umm dog…you know how I like animals." I say as I walk upstairs with the flashlight in hand.

When I enter my room, my eyes are looking down at the floor as I shut my door behind me but when I look up, I see him. Barefooted, chalky pale, dark fathomless eyes, and dark hair I can hardly breathe; I faint. When I finally come to, I'm lying on my bed and I look to my door and see that there's a chair against it, locking anyone who wanted to come in out. I look beside me and see him lying there with me on my bed. My mouth opens, ready to let a scream escape but before that happens, his hand is over my lips and I hear him saying something but the words don't register.

"Shh…be quiet. You're mother already went to bed don't wake her." He says quietly.

As he says this I remember that the last piece of clothing I was in was a thin satin white robe, I look down to make sure that I was still wearing that piece of clothing, I was; _at least he's not a pervert._ He removes his hand from my lips and a small smile forms on his.

"Who are you?" I ask quietly as I try to inch away from him.

He realizes what I was doing and he wraps his left arm around my waist and pulls me closer. His arm is cold and sends chills down my spine, making me visibly shiver.

"I am Alerik, who are you?" His voice is strong and cold even as he whispers.

"I-I'm Hayden…what are you doing in my room and why have you been out in my yard?" I ask harshly.

"I'm here because I was curious." He answers.

Leaving me with that, I was dumbfounded. _What the hell could he possibly be curious about?_

"Curious about what?" I ask.

"Curious about you." He says.

I decide to ask a different question since that one was getting creepy responses.

"Well how did you even get into my room?" I ask as I grab his arm and slide out of it.

"That would be hard to explain, I'd have to show you how." He replies with a grin as he looks me over.

Feeling embarrassed at my lack of clothing, I slide off of the bed; he immediately sits up from his relaxed position, he sits on the edge of the bed ready to spring any moment.

"Uhh, if you don't mind I am a little indecent, I'd like to put something more…appropriate on." I say as I quickly go into my closet and shut the door behind me.

I quickly hunt through clothes and decide on my Stewie Griffin t-shirt and matching pajama pants. I come out of the closet a moment later and find Alerik on my computer, looking through something. I walk over and tap on his shoulder. He turns his head and looks at me.

"Uh what are you doing?" I ask with a 'what the fuck' frown on my face.

"I was looking through my messages." He says as he quickly logs out and gets off.

He stands up and I realize I hardly come above his chin considering how tall he is and how short I am in comparison.

"What's the real reason you're here?" I ask.

"I told you. I was curious." He says.

I shake my head.

"This just does not happen. No normal girl has a 6 ft. 4 Greek god in her room that says he's just curious about her. That's just not something that happens." I say with my head shaking back and forth.

He laughs.

"I am the farthest from a Greek god." He says.

I shake my head in disbelief.

"I must be dreaming…" I say to myself as I plop down on my bed.

He sits down beside me. I look him over while I've got the chance. He's wearing a grey t-shirt and black pants with black matching boots.

"If you're not a Greek god…then what are you?" I ask while not looking at him.

I can feel his body stiffen beside me.

"Would you really care to know?" He asks in a voice with no life left in it.

"I asked didn't I?" I say.

A minute passes as I wait for him to answer. I turn my head and look into his dark eyes; the depths of them going on forever.

"I'm a vampire." He whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

»↑•↓«—Vampire—»↓•↑«

Him saying that he's a vampire in such a way that rung true, made my jaw drop. _Was it possible? Is it true? Can it be real? _So many thoughts flooded through my mind but one stuck…vampires…the thought of creatures from the night flooded through my mind; is there even such a being? One who sleeps at day, feeds on the blood of human beings in the night? The only thoughts about vampires, any real possible conclusions is the ones I've read in books, saw on TV. Shit my favorite TV series is TrueBlood which is based off of the Sookie Stackhouse series and it's about freaking vampires. What doesn't exist in this twisted world…? Lost in thought I didn't realize that he had stood up; I looked up into his dark eyes. _How can something so beautiful be so deadly?_ I cleared all thoughts of disgust and fear from my mind and made my expression blank; showing no hint of what I was feeling and stood up in front of him.

"A vampire…standing before me? I am dreaming; I have to be…from all the books I've read, no vampire would be interested in me of all people. Someone like Kayla for sure but definitely not me…" I whisper, almost to myself.

A smile plays on his lips; not a very nice smile, not one that I like.

"I can assure you that you yourself are alluring most likely more so than this Kayla you know and not all books are true; those stories and myths are made up and passed around. Hardly any truth in them." He says.

"Then tell me, Alerik. What the hell is true anymore? You hide in the woods behind my house, you make me chase after you, and you desert me in the woods and leave me screaming for help. Now here you are in my bedroom telling me you're a vampire, and that you were curious about me. There has to be something up. Why else would you come and invade my life like this?" I say with my head shaking back and forth.

He doesn't answer.

"I'm not that interesting!" I shout.

His body tenses up and I can feel the aggravation rolling off of him in tidal waves; a knock sounds at my door. My mother's voice calls out to me.

"Hayden, sweetie I heard shouting is everything alright?" Her voice is muffled from the door.

I breathe out a puff of air and stare into Alerik's eyes.

"Yeah everything's fine and I'm sure you did hear shouting. I'm on the phone with Kayla…talking about this guy at school. I didn't mean to wake you." I reply as I stare into those deep dark eyes, sadness floods through me.

"Well alright, you need to go to bed soon." I hear her say as she walks back down stairs.

"Now that she's gone…tell me something. How old are you?" I ask.

"I am 19 years old since 1682." He replies.

"So I guess oldness isn't a factor you have to worry about." I say with a small laugh as I look him over again.

"Yeah…" He says as he looks into my eyes intently as if searching for something.

"Hayden…may I ask what your last name is?" He asks with a small frown.

"Boudreaux, why?" I ask; _what possible reason could he have to want to know my last name?_

A dazzling smile lights up his face, actually smiling fit him; it made him even more beautiful.

"Well Miss Hayden Boudreaux I am pleased to tell you that you don't belong in the human world." He replies.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" I ask with a frown and the shake of my head.

"I am Alerik Stefan the 3rd. I was sent as you suspected to make sure you were who we believed you to be." He replies with a slight bow.

I still shake my head not understanding.

"Uhh who did this 'we' believe me to be exactly?" I ask.

"The direct descendant of Hayden Cortez your real mother and Gabriel Cortez your father." He replies.

"Uhh that still doesn't tell me anything. What the hell is going on?" I say.

"You are known as Hayden Boudreaux to your friends and family but really you are the direct descendant of Hayden Cortez and Gabriel Cortez whom are your real birth parents. They are vampires like myself. You were born when your mother Hayden was still human and your father a vampire; therefore making you a half vampire yourself. Your parents are vampires, making you part of the vampire world, they let you grow up in what they believed would be like a normal family which is really just close friends who raised you. I was sent here to take you back to meet your real parents." Alerik explains.

I shake my head and back away from him.

"No…that's a lie…obviously a lie. I've never heard of the last name Cortez and if I were…half vampire wouldn't I like blood?" I say.

"It's impossible." I whisper.

He shakes his head with a sad smile playing on his lips.

"I am sorry to say that yes, it is possible and that yes it is true. Do you not remember when you were 7 years old, that man that lived in your neighborhood took you into his house, do you not remember biting him and drinking from him and your 'mother and father' came looking for you? Do you not remember meeting a young woman who looked at you with such love?" He says.

"T-that's not possible. N-no one knows about that besides my mom and dad!" I say.

"Yes, your real parents know and that's why that man disappeared, because he endangered your life." He says.

The memories of the old man taking me into his house start coming back. Him sitting me on his kitchen counter, me eating a Popsicle, him sliding his hand down my thigh; me asking him to stop. Me biting him in defense…and drinking from him, my mom and dad had to take me to a therapist for a year for me to get over it…the nightmares still kept with me though, even through the years.

"Why now? Why not raise me themselves?" I ask.

"Because you were an infant, you would never survive in the vampire world and they couldn't protect you then. Both were very young vampires." He says.

"W-when can I meet them?" I ask slowly.

A smile crosses his lips.

"Tonight." He says.

I nod as I take a look around my room at all my things.

"Can I take a few things?" I ask in a shaky voice as realization sunk in.

My throat became hoarse, letting me no longer speak.

He nods.

"Take lots of clothes, all the clothes you can carry; you'll be leaving this life behind." He whispers.

I nod as I grab my big gray empty suitcase from the darkest corner of my closet and open my chest of drawers and empty all my lingerie into it and my pajamas and tank tops and of course my normal dress attire. I pack dresses, jeans, shirts, hoodies, sweaters, socks, etc. When I'm done I head to my bathroom across the hall and take my shampoo and conditioner and a new razor and soap (really I don't know why considering where he was taking me might have all this…but it seemed like a good idea at the time), tooth brush and toothpaste and my makeup bag. I shoved it into the gray suitcase and zipped it up. I looked around my room again and dug beneath my bed and pulled out my gift to Kayla. I sit down at my computer and pull out a piece of paper from my desk droor and I put pen to paper.

Kayla,

You are and always will be my best friend, I'm sorry that I couldn't give this gift to you in person considering the circumstances, I'm sure it's for the best that I didn't. We will see each other again; I promise. Happy Birthday.

Love your Best Friend,

Hayden Faye

I carefully folded the note into a square and put it beneath the red bow so that it would stay. I left the gift on my bed and left with Alerik through my broken window. Alerik threw my suitcase out of the window and into the backyard. I had enough time to slip my gray crocks on before he grabbed me and pulled me onto his back. I clinged to him with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he jumped with me from the window. I buried my face into his back so that I wouldn't scream; It didn't however keep me from digging my nails into his skin. He picked up my suitcase and he stood still. I looked up and saw that his head was turned in my direction.

"You can get off now, if you'd like. My car is just down the street." He says with a grin.

"Oh…right. Pfft…I knew that. Sorry, minds a blank…" I say as I slide off of his perfect well toned back.

"Right…" He says with a small laugh.

I followed him down the street and he started walking towards a black and white mustang; I frowned and looked around us as I followed him.

"Is that yours?" I ask.

He looks back.

"Uh yeah? Why wouldn't it be?" He asks.

"Well…I thought vampires were all about secrecy…and this just draws attention…" I say.

He laughs as he unlocks the doors.

"You read too many books." He says as he puts my suitcase into the back seat and gets in the drivers seat.

I open the passenger door and slide in. The seats are leather and the windows are tinted.

"You might want to buckle up." He says as he starts up the car.

I look at him.

"Why would I do—." My voice is cut off by the engine roaring to life and Alerik pressing down on the gas.

The car takes off and makes me fall back all the way against the seat.

"That's why." He says with a grin as he looks me over.

I quickly put on the seat belt and look around his car. I reach for his radio and turn it on; it's playing on 93.3 the planet. I laugh.

"What?" He asks as he takes glances away from the road to look at me.

"So I guess you only listen to rock?" I ask.

"Well, actually I prefer classical music but that… rap stuff is just really annoying. No offense intended if you prefer it but it's not suited for my tastes." He says as he takes a sharp turn off to the right at the end of the road.

We speed down the desolate road until we come to a stop sign. We turn right again and reach a red light. Three days grace comes onto the radio and slowly I start to doze in and out of consciousness. Sleeping in a car has always been hard for me, but at this point I really just didn't care. When I woke up, I realized it was around 3 am from the clock on his dashboard and that my head was resting on his shoulder. I sat up quickly and looked at him.

"Uhh…sorry. I was umm asleep, can't really control what happens…" I say slowly.

He doesn't answer but I see that he's smiling.

I take a look at my surroundings outside of the car. We're in front of a big house. Bigger than Kayla's; it was mansion size. The house was at a minimum of four stories tall and was surrounded by woods and a wrought iron fence. Usually, when you see a wrought iron fence; you know that the owner has money. _What if…what all I'd been told was a lie? What if, it was some big practical prank Kayla was pulling on me…what if it was real?_ Either way; I knew it was probable that I'd never see my mother or no show father again. The wrought iron fence opened up at our arrival and Alerik pulled the car up in front of the dark and gloomy mansion. My door was opened for me and my suitcase was carried. I was greeted by what I assumed to be a maid; she was obviously human, considering how tan she was and how old. _Surely they wouldn't make very old vampires?_ All thoughts faded from my mind the moment I laid eyes on her. Her long dark chocolate brown hair came down close to the middle of her back in beautiful and perfect curls; her eyes were deep and fathomless but with a green shine to them. Her skin wasn't as chalky pale as Alerik's had been, but instead a creamy pale. Her lips looked soft and luscious and she looked to be around 28 years old; at the most. A man stood beside her with short dark brown hair and dark eyes; his skin was like hers, creamy pale, he himself didn't seem much older than 30. The woman wore a beautiful red ruffle dress that came just above her knees; the dress hung loosely from the waist down. She had a beautiful smile pasted on her lips as did he. The man wore black suit with black pants and a white shirt underneath with a red tie and black boots. _They were beautiful; but who were they?_ The woman left the man's side and came forth to me. She took me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Ohh Hayden; my dear sweet Hayden." I heard her murmur into my hair.

So much love was coming from her in waves that just rolled off into the air around her. The man came forward and gave me a hug as well. My throat got dry in a matter of seconds. So much love from these complete strangers, exactly what I've been deprived of for so many years. I remembered the woman now…she was the one my mom and dad…I mean the one my supposed parents had taken me to see…

"Can she speak?" The woman asked Alerik.

"Yeah; she can definitely speak." He said with a small laugh.

"Oh...well did you explain to her?" She asks.

"Yep." Alerik replies with a grin.

The woman looks into my eyes.

"She's so…beautiful." She whispers.

"May I know who you both are?" I ask suddenly as I take a step back from them.

A look of surprise crosses her face as she searches my eyes and then looks to glare at Alerik. She looks back into my eyes and tells me.

"I am Hayden Cortez and this is Gabriel Cortez. I am your real mother and this is your real father Hayden." She says as she takes me up into another hug.

I shake my head.

"Why couldn't you keep me?" I ask.

Her voice comes up short. She looks to Gabriel for the answer. I hear Gabriel speak for the first time.

"Believe me, we wanted to. But it wasn't safe yet, you were just an infant when we gave you to a human family who we use to be great friends with. I see that it was a big mistake now…but no one had ever heard of such a thing. A half breed." He says with a hint of disgust lingering in his voice.

He doesn't realize that I could tell he was disgusted with the mere thought of it. Already, ten minutes here I can tell who really wanted me back. My mother…my real mother; Hayden.

"…So what changed?" I ask.

"The laws; we fought against the laws and had the bounty taken off of your head and brought you back, so that you'd be safer. Many of our kind do not accept you but some do." Gabriel says.

Alerik speaks up.

"Well should I take her to her new room?" He asks as he picks up my suitcase.

Hayden and Gabriel nod. Before letting me head upstairs with Alerik, Hayden—I mean my mother takes me up into another hug and kisses me on the cheek again. Alerik leads me to a big room with a huge king sized bed with blood red sheets and a comforter with a couch area with blood red cushions. He shows me where the bathroom is and where my closet is. Even though this is my first night here; there are already dresses and gowns and such in the closet. I unpack my things and Alerik leaves me to sleep.

"Goodnight Hayden." He says with a grin before closing the door and leaving me alone.

I looked around the room; luxury never really made me happy. I plopped down onto the bed and breathed out a big puff of air. A knock sounded at my door.

"Come in." I called.

A chalky pale man walked into my room wearing black pants and a long sleeved white shirt and black boots. He was apparently a vampire. His eyes weren't like everyone else's though; his were blue and his smile wasn't kind even though he was beautiful. I got up from my bed and stood up as he walked towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked as I backed up.

His hand was out in a flash and around my throat; he pulled me up close so that my body was touching his. His breath was sickeningly sweet; more so that Alerik's. His blonde hair came down to his shoulders; he reminded me somewhat of a Viking.

"I'll be asking the questions here." He replied as he leaned down and I felt his nose brush down my neck, sending chills up my spine.

"Well well…a half breed, tell me; who's your parents?" He asks as he looks into my eyes.

"H-Hayden and Gabriel." I answered with a slight stutter.

No one had ever made me this afraid…not even Alerik. At those simple names being spoken his eyes went wide and he threw me back onto the plush bed. The door to my room burst open right as the man climbed on top of me. Alerik stood there in the doorway looking fiercer than ever; he was over to us within the blink of an eye and grabbed the man and slung him back towards the door.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Alerik growled.

My heart beat was erratic by the time Alerik helped me up and off of the bed. The man never let his eyes leave Alerik's as he backed out of the room.

"Your mother said that it might start some uprising. No one's ever smelt a half breed before…the smell is intoxicating and alluring." He says as he looks me over.

"Who was he?" I ask.

"That was David, he's a bit of an ass and he's into scaring anyone who walk into the front door." Alerik replies.

"Alerik…what are my mother and fathers position in the vampire world?" I ask.

"Gabriel and Hayden are friends of the King. The reason why you were allowed to come back after much debating. You're actually supposed to be marrying one of the King's sons in exchange for your coming back and in return the son will make you a full vampire." Alerik replies.

My jaw drops open.

"MARRIED?" I shout.

My mother walks into the room and glares at Alerik.

"You were not supposed to tell her!" She fusses at Alerik.

Alerik grins.

"How can I lie to her?" He says defensively.

My mother breathes out a big puff of air; a lot like I do.

"Married?" I say again.

My mother nods with a sullen look on her face.

"Yes my dear…married. It was the only way to bring you back and I'm sure you'll love him…he's handsome, he's smart, he can protect you and everything." She says in a reassuring voice.

I fall back onto the bed and sit down; tears fall down my cheeks.

"I don't want to be married." I say in a tiny voice.

"Oh sweetie…it's not that bad… I promise." She says in a motherly voice.

"When?" I ask.

"In about a month." She says.

"…when will I meet him?" I ask as I look up into her eyes; more tears threatening to spill over.

"Tomorrow morning." She says with a small smile on her face.

She gives me another hug.

"Now get to bed; you'll need all the sleep you can get." She says as she and Alerik leave me alone in my room.

When they leave; the tears just pour down my cheeks. I'm only 17, I turn 18 in a month; this is no way to get married. I don't….want to be married to some stranger; to a bloodsucker no less. Even if it's in my blood, I don't want any part in it more than I already do. I end up crying myself to sleep and am later woken up in the morning by a knock on my door.


	5. Chapter 5

»↑•↓«—Morning—»↓•↑«

I woke up with a knock sounding on my door; little did I know, I thought everything that had happened was a dream. I opened my eyes and looked towards the door and then all around me. My god…it wasn't a dream.

"Come in…" I called hesitantly.

My mother; Hayden, came walking into the room wearing a solid white dress that fell from her waist in waves. If she were to spin around in circles; it would come up, exposing her long skinny legs. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and her smile was warm as she kissed me on top of my head and walked over to my closet. She rummages through it and finds what she believes to be the perfect dress. The dress is strapless and is Notte by Marchesa, its black metallic jeweled with detail and it comes just below the knees and it zips up in the back; she hands it to me and turns around to let me slip into it. I slip it on and turn around so that she can zip me up. I sit down in the chair in front of the vanity mirror and she brushes my shoulder length chocolate brown hair. She leaves my hair loose around my shoulders and she looks at me in the mirror for a long moment.

"I'll leave you to your makeup; I'll send someone when you're done okay?" She says.

I nod and she leaves. I take my makeup bag out of my suitcase and apply my pale foundation, eyeliner, mascara, a small amount of blush, and clear cherry flavored lip gloss. I slipped on some black closed toe heals out of the closet and left my room. I walked down the hallway until I realized that I had no clue which way to go. I walked down the complicated hallways and also noted that they all looked the same; finally I ran into someone, and relief flooded through me until I realized who it was. David looked down at me with a look of such hatred burning beneath the surface of his eyes; that I wasn't sure whether or not he was going to just end my life now. I backed up from him.

"Uhh…could you possibly point me in the direction of the room where breakfast is supposed to be communing?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Turn around, go to your right, then take a left and go down the stairs and it's the very next room on the left." He replies as he walks on past me.

I followed his instructions and ended up in a big room with a huge table with many seats. Many vampires were here and two included Hayden and Gabriel—I mean my mother and father. My mother smiled and looked behind me.

"Where's Alerik?" She asks.

I frown.

"Umm I don't know? Haven't seen him all morning." I reply.

"I thought you both were getting along nicely." She replied as she turned towards an empty door way at the front of the room.

A young man with pale blonde hair and creamy pale skin walked in with what I could describe as a Royal Robe, his smile was beautiful and his eyes were dark as he scanned the room intently and his gaze fell upon me.

"Ahh…Hayden…this is the one. You were not mistaken when you remarked her beauty. My son will be most pleased." He replied in an authoritive voice.

Behind him, two young men around the same age as the King came in. Both wore robes and hoods over their heads; leaving me to wonder what they were hiding.

"Hayden, may I know your daughters name?" The King asks.

My mother bows as does my father, she turns her eyes towards me and looks to the floor; I get the hint and bow as well.

"Hayden." She answers as she and I and my father stand back up.

"Yes, I know who you are but what is your daughter's name?" He asks.

"Viktor that is my daughter's name; Hayden." She replies in an exasperated voice.

His gaze leaves from my mother and transfers to me. He smiles in a way that's borderline creepy as he waves his hand as if showing me something, towards the two cloaked and hooded young men.

"These are my sons; Darius and Kraven, please remove your hoods." Viktor says in a friendly voice.

My eyes leave his and study the two men as they remove their hoods and their eyes turn towards me. Darius is the tallest of the two; around Alerik's height 6 ft. 4, his eyes a dark purple, his skin creamy pale as almost all vampires, his black Raven hair coming just below his shoulders, his cheek bones high; just like out of the vampire movies. He'd be the perfect vampire. I look at Kraven and see that he is around 6ft tall, muscular, more dominant of the two from their stances, his eyes nothing like his brothers; instead of shining purple, they shine green. His pale blonde hair cut short and styled to stick up in various ways; he seemed more relaxed than Darius, he winked at me. Silence over fell the room as I soon realized I was supposed to say something.

"Hello…Darius, Kraven." I said with a slight bow.

They bowed back and soon we took our seats at the table. _Which one had my mother specified on me marrying? _I wondered. Darius seemed more uptight; less fun, while Kraven seemed to be more dominant of the two and more in control, though both were outstandingly beautiful. I knew that I couldn't marry either one of them. A third man came in with a robe over top of his head and sat next to me. He however didn't remove the hood from his head; I tried to carefully take small inconspicuous glances at him from the corner of my eye but I knew he saw. I could see his lips and I saw them turn up into a smile. Normal human food was placed onto the table though no vampires touched it; they merely sipped their wine which I believed to be spiked with human blood. I took careful bites of my food but remained silent. Viktor looked straight at the cloaked stranger sitting beside me. The stranger removed his hood and there lay exposed was Alerik. His eyes darker than ever, searched mine. A third son…my mother hadn't mentioned that Alerik was one of the Kings sons.

Alerik smiled at me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He says with a small laugh.

"I actually believe I have…" I whispered.

I put down my fork and looked at him.

_Who was I supposed to be marrying here? Alerik, Kraven, or Darius? _

An unwanted thought crept into my head…_Alerik._

I stood up from my seat and as I did; everyone else stood up as well.

"Please excuse me." I said as I left the room in a hurry.

I raced down the hallway and soon realized I had no idea which direction to go, so that I could escape. No longer did I crave the attention of a mother who would love me, or a father who cared; I wanted to be alone again. I didn't want to know that vampires existed, I didn't want to know that my mother and father had abandoned me and left me with humans, I didn't want to know or believe that I was half vampire. But no wishful thoughts of mine came true so instead I turned down a corner and ran into something hard; my eyes were closed as I put my hands forward to feel what I had run into. I felt muscles, really awesome muscles. I opened my dark green eyes to see icy blue one's staring into mine. A grin was on his beautiful lips as he turned his head to get his shoulder length platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. His skin was pale and cold; rock hard and he was around my height. I backed up.

"M-my apologies…" I said with a slight stutter.

His hand snaked out and grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer to him so that our bodies were touching. His breath like every other vampires; was sickeningly sweet and intoxicating. He leaned down into my neck and I could hear him take a deep intake of breath. He stood up straight, with his hands still around my waist and his eyes went wide.

"You're not a human…" He whispers, almost inaudibly.

I shake my head slowly.

"You're that half breed everyone's been talking about aren't you?" He asks.

I merely nod as I try to get his hands off of me. It makes him hold on harder, he looks down the left and right hall and he grabs my wrist and drags me down the hallway I had bumped into him in. I resist and try to get my wrist free but it's no use.

"Stop!" I shouted.

He turned and looked me dead in the eyes; his icy blue eyes had anger burning beneath the surface. He put his hand over my mouth and had his arm around my neck and dragged me backwards and up a flight of stairs. When we finally stop moving; I realize we're in a room. A room very similar to mine but in different order. He throws me onto the bed and I sit up and try to get up but he's on top of me within seconds. _Alerik wasn't kidding when he said that my smell was alluring… _I try to shove him off of me but he's heavier and stronger than me, a grin plays on his lips as he forces his on mine. I bite him and the blood from his lip drips down into mine. Once those drops of blood slide down my throat, something inside of me burned. My eyes closed as my stomach felt like it was on fire; I sat straight up with him still on top of me, now on my lap and opened my eyes. He gasped as he stared into mine; not knowing what he was looking at, I shoved him off and he flew back into the wall. I got up and looked at my eyes in the closest mirror I could find. My eyes were no longer dark green, but a gray white mix. Shocked at this transition; I didn't even notice when he was behind me. I turned around quick as I saw him in the reflection of the mirror and socked him in the jaw; he hardly moved. Right before, I was sure he was going to end my life, the door burst open and there stood Alerik, Kraven, and Darius, along with the King; Viktor. Viktor pointed at the beautiful stranger in front of me, Alerik, Kraven, and Darius were on him within the blink of an eye; ripping and tearing the beautiful stranger into pieces, shreds. His screams echoed forever down the halls and into my memory. I knew I could never forget that scream. I stood there shocked; unmoving. Alerik was in front of me and he looked into my eyes and his dark eyes went wide and then a frown appeared on his lips and brow.

"Father…what has happened to her?" Alerik asks Viktor; his voice sounding hollow.

Alerik moves out of Viktor's way and Viktor takes Alerik's spot and searched my body, then finally my eyes. He looks at Alerik.

"She's tasted Xavier's blood…she…bit him." Viktor's lips turn up into a smile.

"What will it do to her?" Alerik asks as he takes another look at me.

"Well…the transformation has already begun; she will soon need more blood if she is to live." Viktor says as he nods in my direction and he leaves the room with Kraven and Darius carrying the remains of Xavier.

Alerik takes me back to my room which is down the hall and to the left. He sits down on my bed and I sit down beside him.

"What's going to happen to me?" I ask in quiet voice.

"Your human blood cells are dying; what's reviving them isn't even remotely human and it could potentially…end your life in a very unpleasant way if you don't let me…change you completely." He says, not looking into my eyes.

A single tear falls from my eye; the tear is red when I wipe it off. Alerik takes my chin into his hand and makes me look up into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, searching my now icy gray eyes.

I nod slowly.

He picks me up and places me in his lap. He tilts my chin up once again so that he can look into my eyes and as I stare into his; I fall into a trance. His warm, moist lips are on mine within seconds; his lips trail down from my lips to my cheek, to my neck; and his lips pause at the base of my throat as he whispers.

"I promise it won't hurt."

I feel his teeth on my throat and then a piercing pain explodes through me; a scream escapes my lips and within seconds, the pain is gone as quick as it came. I feel my life source being drained away into the lips of a vampire. It no longer hurts, but instead it actually feels kind of nice. Soon though, the lips are removed from my throat and suddenly I feel cold; his wrist is pressed against my lips and a warm sweet and thick liquid is being dripped down my throat. I latch onto his wrist and bite in, I couldn't control myself. Soon though, I am removed from his wrist; my body tingles and my stomach burns. I feel restless as he makes me lay down on the bed. He lies down beside me and before I know it; my eyes are closed and I'm dreaming.

**New Rule = ) No more Updates Until Reviews are Given**

**Current Reviews for story: 3**

**Need: 5 **

**Equation: 3 + _2_ = 5**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This Chapter isn't as long and I do apologize but the next one will definitely be longer and Hopefully done on time; lets hope my computer doesn't decide to die on me.**_

_**This Chapter However is Dedicated to my Reviewers. = ) Without yall, this story would not have been continued.**_

_**ChaR17**_

_**Dikent**_

_**inudemon02**_

_**Thank you all! = )**_

_**Current Reviews: 6**_

»↑•↓«—Awakened—»↓•↑«

My eyes fluttered open then closed and then open again. I sat straight up as my memory came flooding back; my hand reached for my throat and I felt nothing there. Something was different about me definitely. I looked around the room and found no one; I crawled out of bed and rushed over to the mirror. No longer were my eyes a dark green or a pale gray, but now they were something totally different; red. Blood red eyes stared back at me in my reflection; it looked like me, it moved as I did, and yet…it didn't feel like me. I heard footsteps sounding down the hall; something I had never heard before and after what seemed forever, the doors opened and there stood my mother, father, and Alerik. Alerik walked forward and looked into my eyes and then back at my mother; he nodded as if answering some secret question.

"Hayden, how do you feel?" Alerik's voice no longer seemed as cold but filled with more emotion.

"I-I…feel hungry." I replied slowly; my voice not sounding familiar.

I looked at them all; my mother, father, and Alerik. They were more beautiful than before; no longer did I see them through the eyes of a half breed but of a full blooded vampire. I felt more alive than I ever had when I actually was alive.

My mother and father give me quick hugs and kisses on my cheek and forehead and leave me alone with Alerik.

"Get dressed; something… eye catching." He says as he goes into the bathroom and waits.

I frown at his request but do as he asks. I find a shiny black jeweled black sequin strapless dress that comes just above the knees and black high heels. I put them on and knock on the bathroom door; the door opens and Alerik steps out. He nods in approval and he runs his fingers through my hair and hands me my clear cherry flavored lip gloss. I put some on and we leave the room and walk down the hall. We see no one as we walk down the long and complicated hallways that I still needed help getting use to and left out the front door. The car in front of the mansion waiting for us was a solid black limo with dark tinted windows. We got inside and we left the mansion. When I looked over at Alerik I saw that he was watching me.

"Here. Put these in…" He says as he hands me a box.

I open it and see that its colored contacts with no prescription attached. I look at the color; dark green. He hands me a mirror and I put them in. They look…almost real except for the red ring around my pupil that shows through every now and then when my pupils aren't dilated or if it moves around.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I looked out through the tinted window at the surroundings flashing by.

"We are going out for dinner." He replies slowly.

"Oh…okay." I replied not thinking much of it.

When we get out of the limo; we're not at the entrance to some fancy restaurant but the entrance to an alleyway. Alerik and I walk down the alleyway and to another street and walked down the sidewalk.

"What are we doing here; I thought we were going to go get dinner?" I said.

"We are." He says as he points towards a hooded figure across the road.

Realization set in; by dinner he meant blood, not some delicious meal but blood. My throat became dry at the thought of drinking from a human being.

"There." He says as he waits across the street.

Before I even know what's happening…I'm walking across the street with confidence towards the hooded stranger. The stranger looks up and I see a young punk boy with dark hair and pale eyes; his skin is tanned and clear; he smiles a cute lust after me boy smile. I can't help but smile back.

"Can I help you?" He asks as he takes a look around to see if I had anyone else with me.

I did what I could to distract him. I leaned in fast and pressed my lips to his as I made him back up against the wall of a brick building. He kisses me back after a hesitant moment and soon he tries to wrap his arms around my waist. I restrain his arms against the wall and kiss down from his lips to his cheek to his throat; I pause hesitantly but bite in. I drink from him and it's like he can't even feel it; there is no scream, no shout, no struggle. His blood isn't metallic, it's sweet; intoxicating. After a minute or so; I stop and lick over the wound and look up into his eyes. Their glazed over as if he's in wonderland; I sit him down on the sidewalk and walk away from him. _At least I didn't kill my first meal._ I thought to myself as I walked back over to Alerik who looked a bit bored.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're not still hungry are you?" He asked.

"No." I replied as we walked back down the street and to the alleyway to get in the limo.

We arrived back at the mansion and instead of going inside; Alerik took me for a stroll around the whole entire property. A pool was behind the back of the mansion along with dirt bike trails leading into the woods at the edge of the property. I looked at Alerik and saw that he was looking at me something passed between us in this moment of time…

"What are you thinking about?" He asks as he stops walking.

"…everything, who I am and what I am and…how this has changed my life forever." I whisper.

He nods in acknowledgment.

"Alerik…I was kind of wondering considering no one ever explained this to me." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Go on?" He says.

"Is…is it you who I'm marrying?" I ask hesitantly.

The air seems to go cold as I wait for his reply.

"Yes." He replies as he stares into my eyes.

I nod and look away. Alerik…is who I'm marrying, I'm marrying a vampire. Shock couldn't entirely describe how I felt as we walked back inside the mansion. He walked me to my room and when we arrived outside my door; he leaned in and kissed my cheek with a small smile playing on his lips.

"If you need anything…I'm just down the hall." He says as he walks away.

I watch him leave and walk into my bedroom and find the room completely darkened. I fumble around in the room until I just give up and head back to the door; I don't find it. My hands reach out in front of me feeling for anything and yet… it seems as if the whole entire room is empty. _Did I go into the right room?_ I wondered. A light flips on and the room is entirely empty…except for the woman standing in front of me…merely inches away smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I ask with a frown on my face as I take a hesitant step back.

Her smile gets wider. I look down at her and she's not wearing anything…spectacular, she wears what looks to be a gypsy costume with her long curled brown hair up in a pony. Her eyes glimmer with happiness as she looks down at me.

"I am here to deliver a message." She says in an angelic voice.

"What's the message?" I ask with a frown.

Her smile vanishes as a nasty cruel look comes over her face.

"I'm here to tell you that you're going to die." She says in a cruel voice filled with hatred as she charges forward and attacks.

_**Current Reviews: 6**_

_**Need: 8**_

_**Equation: 6 + 2 New Reviews = 8**_

_**8 Reviews = New and Longer Chapter (Minimum of 2500 words)**_

_**Oh Btw! When you Review this time... I want you to tell me something that needs to happen for the next chapter. Like... Romance? Violence? Death? New Character? New Creature( shape shifter, witch, werewolf, goblin?)**_

_**Thank you so much = )**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Father Died on January 2nd, 2011. Therefore after this chapter; the story will be put on hold until sometime after January 15th... I had written this chapter in anticipation of updating it as soon as I saw 8 reviews. But I don't want yall to review it and not get the story; so if yall review this chapter, thank you very much; if you don't, thank you for reading.**_

_**This Story is now dedicated to my father; who inspires me still...to write for what I love.**_

**Thanks so much for all yalls reviews! Like I've probably said before, this story would not have been continued without your reviews!**

**Thanks _Dikent_ for the Romance idea ( I had thought of it but had wanted the readers opinion on what should happen next, like violence, Romance, New Character ) Thanks to you, there was a romantic time between Alerik and Hayden. **

»↑•↓«—Oh Hell—»↓•↑«

Thinking fast is not something I normally do; but in this situation, my timing was perfect as I quickly dropped to the floor in a crouch and swiped my leg beneath hers; tripping her. Fury shot through her as she scrambled up from the floor, she charged yet again. Her right hand twitched and while I focused on it; her left hand snaked out in a flash and got me on my right cheek…blood dripped down from the scratch. _What the hell was wrong with this chick?_ I wondered as I dodged attack after attack.

She seemed to be getting tired rather quickly. We did the dance of death; circling each other and sizing the other up. I charged forward and shot my elbow towards the back of her head; she didn't have enough time to react as I kneed her in the stomach and kicked her backwards. She flew a good foot away. She got up yet again and charged towards me.

I shot my foot out and she ran right into my foot right as I kicked her backwards again. This time she didn't have time to get up because I was straddling her and restraining her wrists. She struggled and screamed and I could see something in her eyes…not just anger and wrath…but pain. I didn't even know who she was. She started talking in an odd language; something that sounded like Latin.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

She didn't answer but kept screaming and trying to bite me.

I restrained her carefully with one hand and slapped her with the other.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked shaking my head.

"You will die soon; you and Alerik will never be together, my life ensures it, even if I die, my deeds are done." She ignored my question.

I shook my head and screamed at the top of my lungs; hoping to draw Alerik to me. It did just that. I could feel his presence in the room but as I blinked…the woman was no longer beneath me, the room was mine, and I was on the floor on top of a pillow; holding it down. Tears sprang up in my eyes as I looked over at Alerik in shock.

"Where'd she go? She's going to kill us Alerik! Where the hell did she go!" I kept asking as I scrambled up from the floor.

He shook his head, not understanding who I was referring to.

"Who? Who are you talking about? Who is she?" He asks with a frown.

"The woman! Dressed in a gypsie costume, long curly brown hair pulled up in a pony, with uhh umm…gold tiger like eyes…she kept saying that I was going to die soon…that we'd never be together. She did something….oh hell…she said something about her deeds are done…and that ensures that we won't ever be together!" I whispered…almost to myself; I knew he could hear me though.

Alerik looked back at his father who was watching me carefully.

"Alerik…talk with me outside for a moment." His father said slowly…carefully watching me.

Alerik said something to me but I wasn't listening…I was thinking of possible places where that woman had gone. They went outside in the hall and whispered in hushed tones but I could understand what they were talking about…me.

"Alerik did you give her enough blood? Has she taken in any blood from a possible druggy or something, because she's obviously having some illusions of some sort…and I think it'd be better for her safety if she were…well…detained." He said quietly to his son.

Alerik was furious; you could tell so by the tone of his voice.

"I will not detain her like some pathetic low life. She's not crazy if that's what you're thinking. I'll stay with her tonight…maybe she did get some blood from a druggy; I'm not sure…I'll fix it though." He says harshly.

Alerik came back into my room and shut the door in his fathers face. He pasted a somewhat casual smile on his face as he made me walk over to the bed.

"I don't want to lie down." I said.

He nodded.

"You should though." He says as he looks me over carefully; he sees the scratch on my right cheek.

He frowned.

"How'd that happen?" He asks as his fingertips slowly feel over the now healing wound.

"I told you…there was a woman…she attacked me; I fought back…but she scratched me obviously." I replied; meeting his eyes.

Concern was written all over his face for a long moment before he made sure all the emotions over his face were gone; a complete blank.

"We should find out who this gypsie woman is then." He says slowly; almost to himself.

I nod.

"We should. She said we'd never be together…t-that her life ensures it even if she dies…and that her deeds, whatever those are, are done." I whispered.

_I didn't even know if I truly wanted to marry Alerik; I didn't even know if I loved him…but for some crazy looking lady to tell me that I'd never be with him…that kind of scared me and pissed me off at the same time. Alerik wouldn't make a bad husband though…he was beautiful; strong, kind, and dangerous when he needed to be._ I pushed those last thoughts aside.

"Get some rest…I'll be here while you sleep." He whispers as he kisses me on my cheek.

"I-I don't feel like sleeping though." I said quietly; looking into his deep dark fathomless eyes.

Something glints in his eyes and then he leans in and kisses me on my lips; I didn't respond immediately and he started to pull back but my hands shot out and kept his lips against mine; my hands on either side of his cheeks, gently resting, keeping him there. His tongue slipped into my mouth; his taste was intoxicating. He leaned back; lying down on the bed and I climbed on top of him, straddling him. The kiss never broke. His hands moved down my body; pulling the shiny black jeweled black sequin strapless dress up and off.

He dropped it on the floor beside the bed and there I was exposed; wearing only a black strapless bra and matching panties. I unbuttoned his shirt while we kissed and soon his shirt and pants were off and on the floor beside my dress. He unsnapped my bra and I could feel his warmth beneath me as he lay there wearing nothing but his silk crimson red boxers. His eyes took in every inch of me and if I were still a half human-half vampire, I would have blushed as his eyes hungrily looked me up and down. His lips were on mine yet again and soon we were skin to skin; no article of clothing left to separate us.

After our romantic moment…or to bluntly put it; sex, we laid there together; my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, slowly running over my hair. His touch was so gentle and yet I knew he had probably killed with them as well…but those thoughts no longer scared me. Somehow…I felt like I was already in heaven…with a guy I really liked; and maybe someday would come to love…that is if those feelings weren't already there of course. We fell asleep like this. Together; wrapped in each others arms.

Nothing interrupted my blissful dreamless sleep; not until morning of course. I awoke in Alerik's arms and his dark eyes watching me intently. I couldn't help but smile at his as I took in his beauty; and somehow I just realized that he was mine…all mine.

"Someone called for you…" He said slowly as he handed me a cell phone.

My cell phone; I soon realized as I looked through it. Over a hundred twenty text messages and missed calls from Kayla. I looked up from the cell phone and looked at Alerik.

"Can I call her?" I asked slowly.

"If you want to, no one ever said you couldn't but…if I were you; I'd keep the uhh transformation to yourself…" He says.

I nod as I dial the number I had remembered since age thirteen. It rings two times before Kayla answers it.

"Hello? Hayden? Is this you?" She asks in a worried voice.

"Hey…yeah it's me. Umm sorry I haven't like…called you in a while." I replied slowly.

"Oh my god are you okay? Where are you? I've went by your house and like…your mom acts like nothings happened like she doesn't even care and…your room…I found a letter and wasn't truly sure if it was from you…Where are you?" She says.

"Calm down Kayla, I'm fine and …I'm at my…fiancé's house…and the letter is from me. Did you get your gift?" I asked.

"Yeah…and wait whoa…fiancé? Who the hell are you marrying?" She asks.

"Alerik Stefan the 3rd." I replied…

"WHAT?" She practically screamed.

"Oh my god…your marrying a prince!" She shouted loudly.

"and your point is…?" I asked with a frown.

"Uh invite me over! I have to see that damn mansion or castle or whatever you're living in." She replied.

How did everyone know who Alerik Stefan the 3rd was in the human world?

"Um…why don't you come over Kayla? You know…umm I'll send a driver by your house to bring you by…" I said.

I could see a smile on Alerik's lips.

"Okay…your like the bestest friend ever!" She said and hung up.

I looked back at Alerik as I closed my cell phone.

"Should I send the driver?" He asks with a small smile.

I merely nod.

He whips out his cell phone and talks to someone and sends them out.

"How'd you know where to send them?" I ask.

"Because, we already knew who all your friends were." He replied.

I didn't comment on how creepy that was but merely crawled out of bed and went to my bathroom to get a shower. I washed my hair; shaved my legs and underarms (habit) and rinsed off and got out. I blow dried my hair and came out of the bathroom in a towel; Alerik took me in with another hungry grin, I couldn't help but smile. I went to my closet and couldn't find anything casual to wear, so I looked through my suitcase and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a thin gray long sleeved cotton V-neck shirt. I slipped on some white socks and put on some blue Nike shoes. I brushed my hair but left it down and saw that Alerik was already dressed in a new outfit.

"How can you get ready so fast?" I asked as I walked over to him and stood on my tippy toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Because I'm good like that." He said with a small grin as he kissed me back.

We left my room and awaited Kayla's arrival in the foyer area. The limo pulled up and the driver couldn't open Kayla's door fast enough; she was already out with her suitcase wearing a solid black strapless mini dress and her hair was no longer just a platinum blonde; it was platinum blonde with hot pink ends. Her grin was huge as she raced towards the door with her suitcase and opened the door to see me and Alerik standing side by side. She dropped her suitcase and swooped me up in a huge hug.

She merely grinned at Alerik and blushed.

"God Hayden, your cold." She said as she handed her suitcase to Alerik; apparently not realizing who he was.

I had to laugh at his expression as she handed him the suitcase; I guess his clothing choice today didn't scream royalty. He didn't comment on it but merely disappeared with the suitcase for a couple of minutes; I guess stowing it away in her room. I gave Kayla a tour around the mansion all the while catching up with what I've missed at school.

"So…Jason Dean and Destiny Anne are going out now?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah and like…Daniel has been asking me non stop where you are." She replies.

She takes a look over at Alerik and leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Why does that guy keep following us around? And when am I going to meet your fiancé Alerik?" She whispers.

I struggle to hold back a laugh. I stop walking and so she stops as well; as does Alerik.

"Let me introduce you two…Kayla, this is my fiancé and Prince, Alerik Stefan the 3rd. Alerik, this is Kayla; my best friend." I say with a big grin on my face.

Kayla looked like she'd just been slapped in the face when she realized she'd practically thrown her suitcase at my fiancé. She shook his hand.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were the like luggage person or something…my apologies...Alerik." She says in a shaky voice.

"It's quite alright; it's a pleasure to meet you Kayla." He says before taking a glance at me.

We continued the tour and then went to dinner; Kayla was astonished that we were having a private dinner in the mansion. I sat beside Kayla while Alerik sat on the other side of the table; facing me. We all had food in front of us; accept me and Alerik had a wine bottle filled with blood which we were hoping that Kayla wouldn't ask for any. I neatly cut my rare steak up and Kayla was staring at it with a look of disgust.

"You're eating that thing practically raw! Ewww It's dripping!" She said rather loudly.

I couldn't help but laugh as I took a small bite. Alerik had explained to me that we could eat human food; but it wouldn't satisfy our hunger at all. The blood from the meat however did a little something; it helped a little. I took a sip of my 'wine'.

"So…how did you two meet?" Kayla asks slowly; after taking a bite of her very well done steak.

Alerik decided to answer.

"Well…I was actually introduced to her by her father. She had no clue who I was and same for her…it was like love at first sight." He said as something glittered in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Aw that's sweet. I wish I had a love at first sight experience…" She says slowly; almost to herself.

I reached across the table and held Alerik's hand.

"So, how did you both become friends?" Alerik asks.

I decide to let Kayla answer.

"In the 8th grade, we met; didn't truly like each other until we had some stupid history project together and we actually started talking to each other; and we've actually been best friends ever since." She says quietly while smiling.

"Oh umm, Hayden, when are you coming back to school?" Kayla asks suddenly.

"I don't know…I'll have to see." I said slowly; taking another sip of my 'wine'.

Kayla looked at the bottle and then at me and Alerik.

"May I have some?" Kayla asked as she pointed her fork towards the wine bottle.

"You know; this wine isn't really that good…Alerik, perhaps you can see if they'll bring us another?" I said with wide eyes.

Alerik smiled as he left me and Kayla alone; taking the wine bottle filled with blood with him.

"Okay so what's really going on here Hayden?" Kayla inquires; staring at me with scrutinizing eyes, taking in every inch of me.

I should have known Kayla would see that something was up. I pasted a fake smile on my face and couldn't help but silently scream for Alerik to hurry back.

**No Update Until Sometime After January 15th.**

**I am sorry; but...I do need to find the complete confidence to write again...even if its there; even if the story plays in my mind...I can't keep writing it without actually...having the means to write. **

**Sincerely,**

**Forever.  
**


End file.
